


Haven In The Maze

by EldritchMachine



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchMachine/pseuds/EldritchMachine
Summary: For as long as he has known him, his lord has always had an inclination to sneak out at night to have a moment of respite, to indulge in certain activities that may have been frowned upon in his everyday life. The Ashina castle may be an intimidating, unknown territory, but that still doesn't prevent Kuro from planning yet another escapade in Wolf's company.
Relationships: Kuro | The Divine Heir/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Haven In The Maze

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent pwp again. Very cute and fluffy and all those things. I wonder how did I get to this word count without a single ounce of plot, though. I need an editor. orz

He lands on his feet in absolute silence over the wooden floor, his body bowed in perfect balance. The dim flames of the lamps barely flicker as he walks past them, the rustle of his clothes almost inaudible. His legs shift his weight effortlessly, navigating the usually creaking ground without a sound. Such discretion is, perhaps, unneeded in the comfort of his master's room, but he still follows his routinely, long practiced precaution, assessing his surroundings, eyes and ears alert, hand at the ready to reach for the hilt of his blade.

The chambers are quiet, and apparently deserted. But he knows better. There is a faint, metallic scent coming from the library, and, although low and gentle, the unmistakable sound of a wet brush sliding through paper guides his steps towards the dusty, cluttered shelves of the partially enclosed room.

Wolf halts his pace when he approaches the sliding doors and the familiar, crouched figure of his lord appears before him. Against his better judgment, something _softens_ inside of his chest.

His lord has been having trouble resting at night, and so, Wolf has become accustomed to his small silhouette projected by the warm light at late hours, sitting on the floor at an old, low desk, his head immersed in a parchment of paper and his own thoughts. His lord, he has been told, has been occupying his time with the creation of a written account of his recollected knowledge about the Dragon's Heritage, even if, he said, he may burn it all to ashes once he is done. Wolf has no insight of his own to offer, and thus, when Lord Kuro asks him to keep him company sometimes, he remains in silence, at a prudent distance, watching over him under the soft glow of the lone candle by his side.

Wolf is reasonably ignorant about the arts, but, when his gaze rests upon his lord on those calm nights, he cannot help but conjure the idea that Lord Kuro- the slender, pale line of his neck, the softness of his dark hair, the graceful movements of his hand- looks like he could belong to the scene of a masterfully crafted painting, like one of these elegant scrolls he has seen adorning the rich walls of temples and affluent abodes.

This night is as serene as any night in the castle can be. Wolf knows that his time would be better spent outside, actively working on protecting his lord from his enemies, but the thought of staying in his proximity and just watch him write for long hours bubbles in the pit of his stomach with warm temptation.

He drags his foot briefly over the floor in a thoroughly calculated movement, to let Lord Kuro know of his presence, to not take him by surprise when suddenly talking from behind him. As expected, Kuro turns his head to him in an instant, lowering the brush carefully and offering him a gentle smile.

"My lord," Wolf says, kneeling, his head low in a deep bow.

"Wolf," Lord Kuro acknowledges him, his voice soft and quiet. "I'm glad you returned early tonight. Is the situation outside the gates...?" A brief pause. Then, "oh, Wolf!"

At the sharp turn of his lord's words, Wolf raises his gaze, only to be met with Kuro's worried eyes as he quickly approaches and kneels in front of him, reaching for his face with a small hand. Obediently, Wolf lowers his head once more, and remains as quiet as a stone while Lord Kuro touches his cheek.

"You are covered in blood. Are you hurt, Wolf?" Kuro asks, the distress in his voice sitting wrong in Wolf's chest.

He has told his lord before that his concerns would be better placed in more important things than himself, yet Kuro's face still twists with unease and his eyebrows furrow in worry whenever he catches sight of his disheveled, untidy state. He is surely affected by a number of wounds that will resolve themselves with time, but most of the dried blood and grime that still cling to his skin and his garments are mere remnants of his earlier scouting in the deep valleys behind the castle. All of the inhabitants of these lands seem to be quite overprotective of them, and no outsiders are welcome, be it on the hold or on its surroundings.

"I'm not, my lord," Wolf says, and yet he misses the warmth of Kuro's fingertips against his skin as soon as his lord retrieves his hand.

Lord Kuro's eyes seem a bit lighter at his response, even if he examines his own stained skin with a slight frown. Wolf has the imprudent wish of gently take his slender fingers on his own and wipe them clean- There is no place for blood on his lord's hands. But he doesn't give way to such tactless thought, and stays in place, motionless, watching as Kuro rubs them carelessly against his own clothing.

"I will bring some water for you," his lord says, but Wolf bows his head towards him.

"My lord. You do not need to worry."

Lord Kuro seems just about to speak his thoughts about such a statement, but changes his mind at the last moment, apparently, as he closes his lips as quickly as he opened them. Before he can wonder if he has offended or disrespected his lord with such brash words, Kuro smiles at him.

"Very well. If you will not have water be brought to you to clean yourself... Lady Emma told me about a place that could be of use."

Wolf looks at him, puzzled. What is his lord talking about so suddenly?

Kuro nods with his head. "Yes, on the way to the reservoir. She spoke of pools of warm water that the soldiers use as a bathing chamber- Even pointed the safest path to reach it, should I have the need to use them."

Ah. Wolf understands now. He hasn't mapped the entire castle yet, but he has come across this place Lord Kuro is talking about in his explorations. His lord may keep mostly to the upper rooms and the lookout, but knowing the terrain as best as possible to ensure his safety is part of Wolf's duties. Still, he is unable to find the correct words to express that what Kuro is suggesting is in no way necessary or safe in the slightest- Perhaps related to the fact that there is certain gleam of anticipation in his soft eyes, as if he finds his own idea exciting or fun, and Wolf cannot bear to deny such a small joy to his lord.

Lord Kuro probably sees the doubt on his expression, because he says, "I have been bent over that desk all night. I could use a walk. It will be just for a little while."

Kuro doesn't need to convince Wolf. He could just give the order to accompany him wherever he wants to go, and Wolf would do it in a heartbeat, would set aside his thoughts and considerations to comply with his lord's demands. But he doesn't. Even if he knows that, no matter what, Wolf will agree with him in the end, he still prefers to ask than to command. Such a predisposition had been an oddity in Wolf's mind for a long time, after he first met his master all those years ago, but he has come to the conclusion that Lord Kuro's gentleness is indeed an affirmation of his strong character, and not a weakness or an anomaly. To bear such noblesse, and still be so kind... It was a concept that disconcerted Wolf years prior. But not anymore.

"Let us go," Lord Kuro says, and stands up slowly, touching Wolf's shoulder briefly to encourage him to rise too. "It is late, so most of the castle should be asleep by now."

"Guards are still on patrol," Wolf tells him. Although from the slanted roofs and through the haze of the falling snow, he had his eyes on the soldiers stationed below him, keeping doors and passages, huddling from time to time in the nearest bonfire, as he inadvertently breached their defenses to reach the top of the castle.

Kuro pauses to look at him. There is a glint on his eyes that makes the warmth in Wolf's chest expand, and the memories of past times he has seen such an expression come forward to his mind. "...But we can sneak past them. Can't we?" His lord asks.

For all the propriety and poise in Kuro's temperament, he always was quite inclined to put himself in perilous positions and to disobey the rules, as he often did back in Hirata Estate, when he was perhaps too eager to sneak out of the house and into the gardens and the bamboo forests in Wolf's company. It may have been dangerous, but his lord was the happiest Wolf had seen him when he roamed around the tall grass and the flowers and the butterflies, when he sat on the ground under the canopy of trees and talked to him about a variety of things that interested him or that he had learnt recently. And Wolf was there to protect him. He always was.

"...Yes," Wolf answers, and with a respectful nod of his head, he moves a step ahead of Lord Kuro to take the lead in their task.

"Ah. Just a moment," his lord says, and runs with swift steps towards the adjacent chamber, the one where he has been sleeping these past few nights, since he had taken some sort of residence at the top of the castle.

When he returns, a moment after, his hands are still occupied in securing some kind of object inside the fold of his garments. Lord Kuro smiles up at him and Wolf nods, readying himself to focus his head on the journey ahead of them.

As Kuro predicted, the hallways are silent and shrouded in darkness as they descend the narrow set of stairs. Even if the situation is starting to get quite agitated in regards to the seemingly never ending war that is already at Ashina's gates, most of its force's prominent warriors and leaders are still able to indulge in the luxury of a few hours of sleep. Wolf has caught the warm glow of their lamps at late hours sometimes- Perhaps, the same as his lord, they just cannot compromise with the situation at hand, and think their time spent resting a mere waste. Tonight, however, only the cold blackness welcomes them as they slowly, carefully walk down the building.

Venturing outside, though, is a complete different matter. Wolf halts when they reach their exit, and extends an arm towards Kuro to stop his pace too. He considers for a moment the idea of taking his lord into his arms, and carry the weight of the sneaking process by himself. But the soldiers assigned to this door are hanging around the fire- Wolf has taken them this way because it is an easy opening. He has heard one of the men complain about his injured leg before, and the other greatly disliking to be outside in the snow. More often than not, they remain close to their bonfire, facing outward, directing their efforts to keep themselves warm and watch for possible disturbances coming from the exterior.

"My lord," he whispers. "Keep close to me."

Lord Kuro nods in the darkness, and walks just behind him as Wolf crouches near the wall and moves forward into the freezing air. Even in this quiet night, the wind smells like gunpowder and ashes. They cross the small yard hidden in the tall grass, but there aren't many eyes that could catch sight of them; although it wasn't his particular goal, Wolf had to dwindle part of Ashina's army to be able to secure his lord's safety. Tailing him diligently, Kuro moves gracefully and producing minimal sound. He doesn't have any kind of formal training, but he is small and light, and seems to remember the few things that Wolf taught him years before, when he sneaked out of his old house- To be observant, mostly, and to take advantage of any sounds of his surroundings to make his move.

The bathing chamber is a short, compact building that rests flat into the ground, slightly isolated from the rest of the structures, as if it were some sort of afterthought. There is surely no impediment to its entrance, but Wolf makes a gesture to let Kuro know that he should stay where he is for a moment, and approaches by himself. As expected, the sliding door is unlocked, and he is quick to usher his lord towards the dense darkness of the inside.

"My lord...?" Wolf asks, after sliding the wooden panel close after him.

"It has been a long time since I did something like this, but it was quite exciting," Lord Kuro says, his voice light, his satisfaction with their little adventure barely contained.

The room is humid and warm in contrast with his cold skin from the freezing air outside- And also completely enveloped in shadows. He would be able to navigate it just fine, of course, but his lord will probably appreciate a bit of light. Making use of his own tools, he lights the oil lamp near the door, casting their vicinity in a hazy brightness.

"Oh. They are so warm!" Lord Kuro says, seemingly surprised about the copious amount of steam emanating from the two large pools carved into the stone floor.

Wolf suspects that the water may come from some kind of natural spring, but has no concrete knowledge about it. The chamber smells just like vapour and wet stone, so they are probably safe to indulge in. Still, and before entertaining his lord on his escapade, he puts himself to the task of blocking the door from the inside, in case they have the misfortune of other inhabitants of the castle trying to join them. The far wall of the room is lined with wooden boxes and barrels; seemingly, half of it is being used as a warehouse of sorts.

"I have heard that soldiers come here now only to quickly wash away their wounds," Kuro offers, examining the crates with a curious gaze. "But such humidity... It cannot be good for the supplies to be stored here."

The boxes are quite heavy, but Wolf doesn't stop to verify their contents; he just drags a few of them to the door, and places them in a single stack, effectively locking the sliding panel in place. When he turns around, he finds his lord looking at him with certain expectation on his soft face.

...For the entirety of their journey, he had completely pushed outside of his mind Lord Kuro's purpose for coming down here. Well. Perhaps he can wash his face a bit, maybe even scrub some of the most glaring stains on his clothes-

"We have come ourselves to the water now. It looks very cozy, doesn't it? You should get in," Kuro tells him.

Wolf looks at his lord for a moment, completely silent. Going _into_ the bath...? For what purpose would he...?

But his lord only giggles, his small laughter quieter than usual, probably trying to keep his voice low. "We didn't come all the way here for you to not wash properly."

Lord Kuro's tone is lighthearted, but Wolf takes such words to heart. It may be an inconsequential task to him, but, if his lord wishes for him to tidy up, then he will comply with it in a moment's time.

And yet, he feels certain inadequacy as soon as he retrieves his blade from his waist. Kuro is in an instant in front of him, extending both hands to receive the sword- He takes it with gentle hands, and glides his fingertips through the scabbard, its surface bearing the notches and scratches of any well-used tool. Wolf gets rid of his pouches and small instruments, resting them over the top of a barrel, and his lord imitates him, letting down the blade with care over a wooden crate. Then follow his scarf and his coat, and then... Should he also shed the prosthetic?

"Let me help you with it, Wolf," Lord Kuro says, closing the distance between them.

Wolf nods, and hooks the fingers of his right hand into the tight ropes that hold the contraption to the upper portion of his arm. He is unable to feel any kind of touch through the artificial limb, of course, but he is still well aware of the soft pressure of Kuro's hands as his lord carefully takes the prosthetic by its bony center piece. His fingers are too pale and soft-looking against the grittiness of such a device. There is brief relief when he loosens the fastenings digging into his skin, but Wolf has gotten used to the prosthetic's weight and functionality. He feels clumsy and odd when only the vestige of his arm remains.

"It's a lot heavier than I thought it would be." Kuro seems quite interested in the shinobi prosthetic, handling it with great care, mindfully arranging it next to Wolf's blade. "But it's such a magnificent piece."

The bandages come off from his severed limb without resistance, but they are only there to soften the pressure of the artificial arm- Against all odds, and as the rest of his wounds do now, his arm has healed in a nonsensical small amount of time. Then, Wolf tugs free the ties that keep together the worn pieces of his garments, but his fingers hesitate for an instant too long.

"Oh, Wolf. Don't be shy with me now," Lord Kuro says, voice soft and gentle, reading him as perfectly as he always did.

It is not _shyness_ what keeps him from continuing with his task, however. He just... He has his doubts about putting on display of his lord's sight his graceless, scarred body. Still, Wolf does as told, and is rewarded with Lord Kuro averting his eyes towards the collection of items that he has discarded from his person.

"I will leave you to it," his lord explains, and Wolf nods.

As usual, his lord does the talking, and he listens. Wolf likes it that way. But the room falls into a subdued quietness as he continues to take care of his clothes, and Lord Kuro- Well, he does too. The only piece he sheds is his embroidered coat, though, that he leaves aside, and from where he retrieves the items that he took at his private quarters: a linen towel and, enveloped within it, a wooden hair comb.

Without garments nor sandals nor tools nor prosthetic, and in front of his master, Wolf feels quite... awkward. He shouldn't. He knows. He has never cared for modesty, as his body is just a mere instrument as any other, and it is a fact that Lord Kuro is too kind as to be judgmental of his marred condition in front of him. And yet- He wonders if his lord is privately disgusted or ashamed by him, by the blatant physicality of his numerous failures as his servant.

"My lord," he says, quietly, and does not take a moment to gather Kuro's reaction, or to find out if he finally turns to him; instead, he approaches the nearest pool and lowers himself into the stone floor.

The waters are very warm, and to have them hug the lower portion of his body is a truly delightful sensation. He cannot remember the last time he was able to wash himself in such comfortable conditions- did he ever do something like that after his years of childhood, in fact? Even the steam rising from the pool is pleasurable to inhale, as it clears his lungs and throat, so used to take in the ruthless, freezing winter air.

But he quickly reminds himself that he is here to comply with his lord's wishes, and pushes aside such musings to rub the dirt and grime from his skin as fast and efficiently as he is able to.

"Wolf, please," his lord's voice echoes in the hazy room from behind him, the light sound of his naked feet against the damp stone approaching leisurely. "You don't need to rush."

Lord Kuro kneels behind him, outside of the pool of water; turning his head towards him, Wolf sees that he is carrying the comb and a small rag with him, the sleeves of his robe folded to his upper arms.

"My lord?" Wolf asks, not expecting for Kuro to come so close.

Sitting like that, on the wet floor and this near to the bath, his garments will get ruined. Lord Kuro doesn't seem to mind, however, and only smiles.

"Just let me do this. Yes?" His lord asks.

And, not knowing what else to do or say, Wolf nods. As soon as he turns his head back to the front, Kuro submerges the rag into the water and, his hands gentle and delicate, he rubs it firmly along Wolf's shoulders.

Wolf feels a shiver in the center of his back. Perhaps due to the hot droplets sliding through the skin that hasn't been in contact with the water yet- He doesn't know. But this... This is just wrong. And lovely. But still wrong. His lord should not be taking upon himself to wash him or take care of him like this, it's- It's simply wrong.

"Ah, the water is wonderful," Kuro says, however, without a care in the world, slowly rubbing away the blood and grit from his arm, from the back of his neck. "A shame that this place is so far away from the castle lookout."

Lord Kuro's hand slides the wash cloth very carefully just below his ear, and then he hums.

"Wolf, may I...?" he asks, leaving the rag for a moment, gliding his fingers through his dirtied hair.

He is trying to keep as quiet as he can, trying to not even breathe deeper than he needs, only to not disturb his lord's work.

"...Yes," he says, still unable to find other words to express anything else.

But Kuro seems content enough with his brief answer, and tugs softly from the string that keeps Wolf's hair tied up at the top of his head. He can feel that it is as grimy as the rest of his body was, but his lord doesn't seem to mind, as he doesn't mind anything else in this completely odd and unexpected situation. And so, Lord Kuro takes his wooden comb, and with attentive movements starts to brush away the dirt stuck to him.

Although the warm waters and the luxury of the bath is indeed an incredibly pleasurable feeling, it thoroughly pales in comparison with his lord's fingers on his hair. His hands are so gentle. So kind. So mindful, as he takes the strands with one hand, holding them carefully to not cause him any discomfort, and his other one combs out the mud and the ashes and the dried blood. Wolf has to consciously fight against himself to not close his eyes at it, to not lean his head against the small fingertips that brush his scalp soothingly. Such a tender touch...

He still remembers the methodical, stern fingers of his old mentor as she taught him the proper way to keep his hair out of his way- There was never on them even a hint of the softness that there is in his lord's motions. Was he ever tended to like this? Did he ever feel this kind of care toward his person before? Even if he has failed once and once again, even if he is less than worthy of Lord Kuro's kindness, he still... His lord still feels compelled to express an appreciation towards him that he thought he may had lost. (And how terrifying that thought was.)

Wolf is only aware of the silence between them when Lord Kuro speaks after a while, his hands still combing his hair backwards.

"You used to be more open with me, Wolf," his lord says.

The words sting in the pit of his stomach, even if Kuro's voice was as gentle as always, his remark devoid of any reproach. It just sounded... regretful.

"...I do not deserve your kindness, my lord."

Kuro's hands stop their work entirely, and he lowers the comb to curl his fingers over Wolf's shoulders. He turns to his lord, as giving him his back while holding a conversation doesn't sit right with him.

"If anyone deserves kindness around here, it is you, my shinobi," Lord Kuro says, eyes soft, hands softer.

But, at this, he cannot hold his lord's gaze for long, and has to lower his eyes to the warm water. It is not his job to have a opinion, but he cannot find himself to be in agreement with Lord Kuro about this.

"I can't remember seeing your hair down before," Kuro tells him, as he runs his fingertips through Wolf's hair again, tucking the loose strands behind his ear. "It is longer than I expected."

The small fingers are a bit chilled, perhaps in contrast with his own heated skin, and another shudder unfolds from the back of his neck to the center of his body, that he decides to attribute to the difference in temperature between them. His lord, he- He must be cold, kneeling in the wet stone while he loiters in the bath for longer than he needed to.

"My lord," Wolf says. "It is late. We should head back."

Lord Kuro looks at him for a moment, as if considering the suggestion, but ultimately shakes his head softly.

"We are already here, aren't we? Perhaps I ought to take a bath too."

In all honesty, it does sound quite fair. His lord is the one that most definitely should be enjoying the hot water and the relaxing calmness of the dim, hazy chamber. He wouldn't mind one bit to keep guard outside the bathhouse as he takes his time to unwind, of course. Nodding, Wolf gathers some water in the hollow of his palm to splash his face with it, and starts to stand out to get out of the pool, but- Lord Kuro's hand makes a slight pressure downwards on his shoulder, and he freezes in place at the physical command.

"No- Please, stay. It's a communal bath. There is space for the two of us." Kuro offers him a simple smile, and swiftly rises to his feet.

Wolf is confounded at this. The _space_ is not the problem- The pools are big enough to be shared by a dozen men each. But to bathe with his lord... That would be highly inappropriate, to not say completely insolent on his part. Retainers do not share their daily tasks with their masters. It is simply the way things are. And yet, after his lord's soft order, he feels unable to move. The wet steps echo behind him, taking distance in the opposite direction to the baths, and then the rustle of fabric starts.

What is he doing? He should get out of the pool in that instant. He should leave. He should not be invading such a peaceful opportunity for his lord to enjoy himself.

Lord Kuro is merely wearing his robe and pants, his coat long since discarded. Thus, the sounds at his back are soft and brief- The sliding of fastenings made of fine fabric, the unfolding of meticulously ordered layers, sleeves gliding through slender limbs and smooth skin. Suddenly, the water and the steam feel a lot warmer against Wolf's own body, even if nothing could have changed about their temperature. A muted, almost inaudible noise indicates that his lord has bundled his garments over some surface, perhaps a crate or a barrel, and then, once more, the steps.

...Why isn't he leaving the bath already?

But his body just stays in place, unmoving, even as Lord Kuro dips his legs into the almost completely still water, his disruption creating soft ripples on its surface. Wolf guesses by sound and instinct that he lowers himself to sit inside of the pool too, certainly closer than he expected, but doesn't dare to turn his head towards him in the slightest, his gaze fixed to the front, towards the wooden wall. He is being disrespectful enough by remaining in the bath.

"So warm," Kuro says, with a contented sigh. "I wish we could bathe like this every night."

In a different circumstance, Wolf would have made his goal to ensure that his lord could be able to accomplish this small whim of his. In their dire situation, however, it is an impossibility.

"Oh." Lord Kuro chuckles softly. "Your face is still dirty," he says, as if he finds this fact endearing for some reason.

A soft hand cups Wolf's cheek, and he lets his lord turn his head and guide his gaze towards him- He makes a conscious effort to only look at his eyes, and nowhere else. Kuro takes the wash cloth between his fingers once more and, infusing it with warm water, rubs it gently against Wolf's jaw, the fabric staining with the blood dried on his scruffy stubble. His lord... He is so close. So close and so small, so soft, so pale. His hair looks quite damp from the steam, and there is a slight flush high on his cheekbones, maybe due to the heat of the bath.

His rational insight tells him that, perhaps, his worry is, in part, quite silly. Even if he is his master, Lord Kuro is still a young boy, and the idea of a communal bath is probably an entertaining one for him, especially since it is not something he was accustomed to in his old residence. And yet- Wolf cannot help to feel that he is betraying his lord's trust somehow, that he is crossing boundaries he should not. _He should know better_. His role is to protect Kuro. To keep him safe, to be his weapon and his shield, not to... Not to do this, whatever this is.

His place is on his knees before him, or between him and his enemies. He doesn't deserve anything else. Not this closeness. Not this trust. Not these gentle attentions. He never deserved them, but especially not now.

Lord Kuro leaves the rag aside after a moment and, instead, rubs his temple with his thumb. He glides it carefully above his eye and to the side of his face, his fingertips tracing the elongated scar that crosses his skin in a dark engrave. There is a question in Kuro's eyes- It's a question that Wolf knows, because it has been in his lord's eyes before, but that still doesn't make it out of his lips.

Instead, he says, "I wonder how it feels. To bleed."

"...It hurts," it's the only answer that Wolf can conjure in that moment.

Of course, Lord Kuro giggles, his small laughter a bit quieter than usual. "I know that. Still... It is unfair. That you have to sustain such wounds for me, when I cannot even bleed for myself."

If they are going through with their plan, he is going to bleed sooner than later, and Wolf is dreading the very thought of it. Although he still may worry in different ways, the fact that Lord Kuro cannot be hurt by conventional methods is a source of relief. To think that there is a blade that can wound him... He needs to get hold of such a dangerous artifact as fast as he can. His lord's skin has almost an ethereal quality, glowing softly in the dim light and the haze of the room. In a place where everyone is roughed and torn by the war, Kuro's immaculate, soft-looking skin is such a rare sight to behold. Wolf is having a hard time not giving in to the pull he feels to roam his gaze towards his slender neck and his small shoulders.

"...My lord. I will bear any wounds if it's for your safety," he says, trying to keep focused.

Going by his expression, Lord Kuro doesn't seem convinced about such a statement, and he knows it. He knows that his lord loathes the idea of anyone being hurt in his name. But Wolf would much prefer to bury a knife on his gut before letting Kuro's pale, unsullied skin be scathed by pain.

"I have learnt to not let pain bother me," Wolf offers, seeking to alleviate the soft frown on his lord's brow.

Kuro looks up at him with renewed curiosity on his eyes, but his eyebrows are still slightly furrowed. "Is it... possible to do so?"

Wolf nods. "Yes." It is not that he doesn't _feel_ pain- He does, of course. But, after years of training and countless battles, he has mastered the optimal way to compartmentalize certain physical annoyances to keep his mind centered on his objectives.

Lord Kuro's concern, however, doesn't seem to be put at rest by such a response, and he asks, unexpectedly, "but at what cost?" His fingertips slid so very softly, so very slowly through the line of Wolf's jaw. "You don't like to be touched, do you? You almost flinch every time I put my hands on you."

Wolf frowns. His lord- He is misunderstanding this. He is aware of how his skin tingles and the hair on his nape and his arms rise at Lord Kuro's touch, but it is not because he dislikes it. It's- It's far from that. He's just... Not used to it. Not used to such softness. To such tenderness. The only things that have touched his skin for so long now have been his own rough hands, and sharp steel. The feather like fingertips of his lord are soothing and lovely, but he also feels like he is a moment away from tipping over the edge of something... dangerous.

His predicament is just the opposite. He revels in Kuro's touch too much after so long of having none, and he _shouldn't_.

"I apologize," Lord Kuro mutters, perhaps taking his silence as an implicit confirmation, and starts to retrieve his hand.

But Wolf says, quickly, "I do."

The brief words hang heavy between them for a second, and Kuro's hand remains still for a moment, frozen in mid-air. Then, and before Wolf can regret them, he guides it again towards Wolf's face, cupping his cheek once more.

"...You do?" His lord asks, gently, looking attentively at his reaction. "You do like when I touch you?"

Wolf hesitates. Such a phrase came from his mouth too quickly, before he could think it over- He only didn't want for his lord to think that his kind gestures were unappreciated. But he knows what is the appropriate answer for that question. His rational thoughts tell him that he should cut short this conversation right now. They cannot erase the warmth he feels when Lord Kuro is so close to him, but they remind him to follow his teachings. To follow his duty.

And yet, to reject Kuro's touches seem to him like the most severe offense of them all right in that moment. "...My lord," he says quietly, in a vague affirmation.

Lord Kuro offers him a small smile, the soft features of his face finally relaxing into a much warmer expression. Then, he takes his other hand from below the water surface, and extends his open palm to him. Wolf still wonders if he should just deeply apologize to his lord, get out of there and pretend that all of this never happened, but the truth is that the only thing he wishes for is to take that hand.

So he does.

His lord seems very pleased by his response, and interlaces his fingers with Wolf's. His hand is so small in comparison to his, the skin pale and soft and heated by the water.

"You know?" Lord Kuro says, his voice suddenly much lower, almost a murmur. "...I'd like to be touched too." The _by you_ is implicit in his words, but it makes the warmth spread in the pit of Wolf's stomach. "I know it may sound silly, but... I've heard that, when there are some things you cannot say with words, sometimes you can say them by touch."

Kuro pulls from his hand gently and, as Wolf offers no resistance, guides it to the side of his own face, tilting his head to rest his flushed cheek against its back.

Such a thing... Could such a thing be true? He is no fool- He knows his lord is kindly encouraging him to try it. But Wolf fears that he may be as unskilled with this kind of tender touch as he is with the spoken word. His hand only knows how to wield a blade, how to quickly take care of the obstacles on his path. Lord Kuro is too precious to be entrusted into such crude hold as his.

Still, Wolf turns around his hand and cups with his whole palm the side of Kuro's face. The difference between his callous, hardened skin and his lord's flawless complexion is stark, but, unexpectedly, not unpleasant. It only highlights even more how much he wishes to protect his warm smile, his affectionate gaze, the rosiness of his cheeks. His fingers curve around Lord Kuro's neck and head, tips sinking into his damp hair, and he grazes the soft line of his jaw and his heated cheekbone with his rough thumb. He has such a beautiful, lovely face- The face that fills his thoughts in his quiet moments, that he sees on the back of his mind when he seeks resolve, that encourages him to go on in the direst of situations.

Entranced with Lord Kuro's expression, one he hasn't seen before, and head dazed from the heat and their closeness, Wolf dares to lower his thumb to his lord's lower lip- Slightly parted from his upper one, he can feel the warmth of his deep exhalation as he slides his fingers through the little pink mouth. Kuro's gaze, until then fixed on his own, falters abruptly, and Wolf's cock twitches at the way the dark eyelashes flutter close over his flushed cheeks.

What bit of rationality remains in Wolf's head knows there is no excuse for this, for his extremely insolent behaviour, for his inappropriate desires toward his master. Lord Kuro was probably not expecting _this_ when he trusted Wolf to be attentive towards him too, and yet- And yet, the way he inclines his face into his hand... His fingers continue their path almost by themselves, most certainly guided by his gut and not his head, and he catches Kuro's small ear between his thumb and his forefinger, pressing tenderly his soft lobe, fitting the rest of his digits in the deepest corners of his slender neck.

"Hn-" The sound that comes from Lord Kuro's lips is... odd and curious, but Wolf feels it in the center of his body and the tip of his cock.

However, that little noise in the midst of their shared silence clears his head for a moment. He is half-hard. He needs to stop. He needs to apologize.

"My lord-" He starts, taking his hand back, a plethora of apologies ready to roll off his tongue. Is there any of them that could suffice to express the regret he feels for taking such advantage of his lord's kindness...?

Lord Kuro looks at him for a moment, eyes hazy and skin blushed, and then leans forward to press his small body against Wolf's, resting his head on his shoulder, the already small space between them now suddenly nonexistent.

"No. Don't stop," Kuro says, his voice gentle and firm, his tone betraying something raw behind his words.

Wolf would be at lost about what should be his next action, but his entire skin is claiming his attention, as he is acutely aware of every point that is in tight contact with Lord Kuro's petite shape. He cannot seek his lord's eyes to find an explanation, as he is only able to see the top of Kuro's head, his face hidden against his chest- But he feels the warmth of his irregular breath, and the- the lithe fingers gliding through his thigh, the fingertips soft and ethereal under the water as they trace a path upwards on his leg. Kuro locks his slender arm around Wolf's back, as if afraid that he would attempt to go anywhere, and his hand travels from his thigh to the length of his hardness, that throbs helplessly at his lord's soft hold.

Wolf hesitates for an instant, a single instant in which he indulges in such a lovely attention; afterwards, he curls his own hand in Lord Kuro's wrist, and slowly pushes it away from his groin.

When his lord finally looks up at him, his gaze is of a gentle reproach. And Wolf knows it is quite disrespectful on his part to guide Kuro's hand as he pleases, but he does it anyway. It isn't right for Lord Kuro to be comforting him- It should be the other way around. If he is allowed to partake in this transgression, then he wishes to please his master as best as he can. His own desire is unimportant, even if it burns deep inside him with an alarming intensity.

With careful movements, Wolf guides his lord's arm towards him, imitating what he did moments before with his own. But, instead of guiding it to his face, he tilts his head and kisses the tips of those pale fingers- Well, he thinks it's something akin to a kiss, even if he is not well versed in such intimate gestures. Thus, Wolf presses his lips repeatedly over Kuro's skin; the tender inside of his knuckles, the center of his palm, the pale, thin wrist. A little sound, between a brief laugh and a low moan, escapes from Kuro's throat when Wolf mouths the damp flesh of his arm and just the interior of his elbow- Perhaps he is a bit ticklish right there. It's an endearing thought, but he prefers to continue his way to the small, bony shoulder, that he circles with his hand to keep them close, to keep it easy to kiss its soft curve.

He feels... Feverish. Like his body and his head are full of heat and steam, his thoughts filled with his lord's petite, beautiful body, the hushed hums that float between them in the haze, the tender hands that caress his shoulders and his hair, maybe as a handsome reward for complying so easily with his lord's commands.

It is surely better this way. To not think of the implications and the consequences of what he is doing, and just allow into his mind the scent of Lord Kuro's skin, and the way his hand can curl perfectly around his waist, and how exalted his heartbeat seems when Wolf presses his tongue against the softest part of his neck.

"Wolf," Kuro mutters, his fingers combing Wolf's hair backwards, his shoulders leaning back to let him kiss his neck and his chest better.

It is harder for Wolf to ignore his own arousal when it seems like any and all sweet sounds that come from his lord's lips go straight to his cock, but he keeps his efforts focused on the flushed skin before him. Be it from Wolf's mouth or the hotness of the water, all the softest parts of him are tinted with rosiness, from his glowing cheeks to the hollow of his throat and his slender abdomen, and- Even if, in his kneeling position inside of the pool, it's still under the surface of the water, his small hardness seems to be flushed pink too.

He... He is trying to be as careful and gentle as he possibly can, even if he feels like his fingers are too coarse against Lord Kuro's skin, and his hold too rough on his lean body. Even if- Even if it feels like there is something frantic and unrestrained caged inside of his own chest, and that he is constantly at the edge of losing control over it and letting it out.

Wolf worries for an instant that he has gone too far, when his lord cups both sides of his face and pushes him away with a soft pressure, one that he obeys in a blink, taking distance from Kuro and searching for any signs of discomfort or distress on his face. But he can only find heavy eyelids and a warm gaze directed towards him, and his concern dissolves into heat.

"Come with me," says Lord Kuro in a slurred whisper, and disentangles from Wolf's arm.

With slightly unsteady arms, his lord gets off the bath to sit on the stone floor once more, just at the edge of the pool, his lower legs submerged in the water and invitingly open, his hand extended again in his direction, the clear beads of liquid sliding through his skin. Wolf goes to him swiftly, forgetting about propriety, kneeling in the pool and slotting himself in between Kuro's slender thighs.

"My lord. You will get cold," he says, in his proximity once more.

Lord Kuro surrounds his shoulders with his arms and looks up at him, in such a closeness that makes it hard for Wolf to inhale anything else that isn't Kuro's warm breath.

Kuro hums. "You should keep me warm, then."

It is not only easier when he keeps all rational thought out of his head, but it is easier too when his lord gives him an order that he can use as an excuse to carry on with their highly inappropriate exchange. Although, by this point, he cannot pretend that he cares as much as he did minutes ago, at least while he is under the spell of his master's desires.

And he knows those desires without being told with proper words, as they seem to be in complete alignment with his own. Lord Kuro's breathing is shallow and labored, and his small cock is begging for his attention. But, still, Wolf cannot help to lean forward and kiss his neck with raw voraciousness once again, to bite his shoulder as softly as he can manage, to roll his lips and his tongue through his rosy nipples and the outline of his ribs. His lord, he- He's so beautiful, too beautiful, too small and pale and tender. Wolf's grip is hard and fierce around his waist, and he damns his lost arm, as he feels almost physically the need to touch him and embrace him with it too.

Bending over the edge of the pool, and in between Kuro's legs, he kisses the heated warmth of his stomach, and his lord rewards him with a half-sigh, half-moan, as he arches his back and falls backwards, into his elbows, to the stone floor. As Wolf traces with his mouth the jutting bones of his hips, Lord Kuro's legs twitch, probably in involuntary eagerness. And he has to make a conscious effort to not give in immediately into licking the droplets of water sliding through the petite, excited cock, just an exhalation away from his face. Instead, he follows the path he has determined for himself beforehand, and hooks his hand under Kuro's knee to raise it just slightly, just enough for Wolf to kiss it too. This time, though, he kisses his way back towards his lord's hips, tenderly biting the inside of his milky thigh.

Kuro's breath starts to get erratic enough for soft noises to come out of his throat, and the little, agitated jerks of his hips become noticeable enough that Wolf, his face still pressed against his leg and near his groin, cups with his heavy hand the side of his pelvis, trying to keep his lord from moving around too much.

"Wolf," Lord Kuro says in a whispered moan, and Wolf has never liked the name he has been given so much as in that moment, dropping from his lord's lips like that.

Legs quivering and fingers fidgeting, Kuro looks at him with hazy eyes and biting his lower lip, possibly trying to keep his throaty sounds down.

"Yes," he mutters in response to the question that his lord didn't voice, but that still reaches him with glaring clarity.

He leans forward, and trails his nose and his mouth against Kuro's hardness. The scent of his arousal is delicious- It smells like heat, with only the tiniest notes of saltiness and musk. The friction prompts a sharp, audible inhale from his lord's lips, but any attempt on his part to muffle his sounds fail when Wolf takes his cock into his mouth, and his breathless moans fill the misty room in a heartbeat. The small member is velvet smooth against his tongue, the taste soft from the bath, the skin as hot and fevered as the rest of his shivering body. Kuro is small enough that Wolf doesn’t have to make much effort to encase all of the shaft inside of his mouth, and his hips begin to twitch and thrust against him almost as soon as he starts to bob his head to suck him off. It is not a bother for Wolf- In fact, he revels in the thought of being able to pleasure his lord in such a way that he is out of control of his own lovely body.

Wolf's cock throbs almost in unison with the one against his tongue, and he entertains for the briefest of moments the thought of taking himself in hand, to stroke his hardness in the same pace as his mouth moves over Kuro's, but he ultimately decides against it, as the desire to please his lord overwhelms the desire to please himself. He takes, then, Lord Kuro's leg, and guides it to curl over his shoulder, hopefully letting his lord know that he is allowed to urge Wolf into please him better, that he should do so if he feels like it.

As Wolf presses his nose into his soft skin, his tongue coiling around the shaft fitted into his mouth, Lord Kuro does dig his heel in between his shoulders, but his movements don't look to be deliberate- In fact, all of him seems to be entirely focused on his own pleasure, his head hanging and his eyes closed, his lips parted and releasing such desperate whines, his body taut and about to burst. Judging by the urgency with which he thrusts his hips into him, and the way he has relinquished all control over his incessant string of high-pitched moans, Wolf is quite sure that his lord is mere seconds away from coming undone.

He feels Kuro climaxing before he can taste it on his mouth, the slender muscles of his abdomen starting to contract rhythmically a fraction of a second before he actually does, his legs trembling with pleasure- Then, the cock twitches against his tongue and releases into Wolf's throat, his lord's hips flushed against his lips, his breathless sobs the sweetest thing he has heard in a long time. He swallows it all, the load light and thin, and promptly lets the member out to kiss Lord Kuro's hips and thighs softly, trying to not disrupt the afterglow of his pleasure, yet still eager to please him. If Wolf could choose, he would gladly choose to remain between his lord's legs until he was utterly exhausted, to caress his warm skin until his hand turns raw.

However, his equilibrium a bit shaky, Kuro supports himself on his hands to sit up, and Wolf is quick to surround him with his arm to let his lord lean into him.

"Wolf, that- that was lovely," Lord Kuro mutters, his breathless voice still a mix of a moan and a mumbled exhalation, his face pretty and messy with sweat, damp hair, and a persistent blush.

"My lord," he answers in a low, raspy voice, the praise warming both his chest and his cock, still as hard as it was before- perhaps even more.

It would be extremely rude and disrespectful to relieve himself in front of his lord, of course, but, already this far into such a misbehaviour on his part, Wolf would not have even a single opposing thought should Lord Kuro wish to be entertained a bit more. However, instead of giving into his own pleasure once more, Kuro sneaks his hand again towards Wolf's groin, his soft fingertips boldly caressing the length of his hardness.

Wolf has enough presence of mind to quickly reach for it again, his bigger hand enveloping Kuro's small one, but he feels depleted of any kind of willpower to guide it away, as he did before. His lord's fingers, they- They just feel so good when he touches him like that. But to have Lord Kuro be concerned over his gratification...

He struggles to find a good enough justification for it to be a bad thing. He is sure he had many good ones before, but he cannot reach for them now- And those lovely fingers leisurely brushing his cock-

"Let me do this, Wolf," Lord Kuro says, in that tone that is soft and kind, but firm enough to be intermingled with an order in Wolf's ears. "I want for us to feel good together. Don't you want that too?"

"My lord, that's-" Wolf mumbles, his head trying to wrap around Kuro's words.

Lord Kuro tucks his own sticky hair behind his ear, and smiles at him, his gaze still full of heat. "In fact... I have a better idea," he whispers.

Wolf doesn't have time to lament the loss of his lord's fingers on his cock, as Kuro pushes him away gently and lowers himself into the water once more, giving him his back and supporting himself in the edge of the pool with his arms. From over his shoulder, Lord Kuro looks back at him, eyes heavy, cheeks flushed- And arches his slender back to press his small, lovely buttocks against Wolf's cock, resting a hand over his in the wet stone, maybe to not let him try to protest about it. Wolf lets out a shaky exhalation at the unexpected friction, too sudden to let him properly prepare for it. His lord is so small and delicate in comparison to himself- But his hardness fits so perfectly, so warmly against his backside, that he has to force his hips to remain as still as they can, at least until he can understand Kuro's intentions.

He receives an answer quickly enough. Kuro reaches back to take Wolf's cock on his hand once more, and gently guides it between the hot, tender inside of his thighs, joining his legs together to encase it within them. His lord's thighs are too slender, and they do not envelop the entirety of Wolf's member, but the fit is still tight and warm and excruciatingly good- Even more so when Kuro cups its head with his wet hand, and his soft digits drag lovingly through its underside.

"My lord," Wolf breathes, a groan stuck in the back of his throat.

From where did his lord even got this kind of idea...? He feels he is about to lose control of his body and his mind alike. He still wishes to continue to please his master, but Kuro's gaze from above his creamy shoulder is charged with such a blazing heat, that he cannot prevent the thrust of his hips when his lord presses back against him.

"Does this feel good?" Lord Kuro asks, grinding back towards his body, his soft thighs, damp enough from the steam and his own sheen sweat, creating such delicious, suffocating friction along the length of Wolf's cock. "Move as you like, Wolf."

To do such a thing... If his lord is explicitly asking him to do it, well... He doesn't feel capable of fighting his desire anymore, the pleasure already at a boiling point inside of his gut. Thus, as soon as he allows his own body to do as it wishes, he thrusts into those lovely legs once more, and again, and again- Leaning forward, Wolf growls against the back of Kuro's head and, impetuously, retrieves his hand from under his lord's to circle his petite waist with his only arm, keeping him firmly against his body to move his hips better. Harder.

This all-encompassing fire- Has he felt something as intense as this before? It overwhelms his senses, the only remaining thoughts on his head being the cherished softness of Kuro's body, and the deep bliss that extends from his cock to every part of his body. To think that he is being allowed to embrace someone as precious as his lord, and that, in turn, his lord has welcomed his rough, unseemly self with such warmth...

Wolf pants with his face buried in Kuro's hair, and licks the back of his neck and under his ear, wanting to fill his mouth with his taste again. He thrusts eagerly in between his thighs, his movements a lot harsher, a lot faster than he would consider proper at any other time. In this moment, however, it is just what he needs, and his lord seems to echo his pleasure with the soft, little sounds that escape from his lips. Lord Kuro... Is he enjoying this? Wolf loosens his grip on him and lowers his hand to seek for his small cock- It's full and excited on his grip still, and Wolf strokes him as hard and fast as he is thrusting into him. Far from the finesse and dedication he had put before into his lord's fulfillment, but Kuro groans and supports himself with both hands on the edge of the pool, tightening his legs and surrendering his body to Wolf's ministrations.

His lord's hips stutter when the pleasure catches up to him once again, his seed scarce over Wolf's fingers, but the tremor of his entire body as intense as the first time, his broken moans as breathless as they were before. Kuro's pleasure- It brusquely shifts something deep inside of Wolf's gut, the exaltation of having satisfied his master tugging mercilessly at his core, and he rams his hips into his perfectly lovely thighs, rhythm fierce and frantic, until he _snaps_.

His climax is as blissful and intense as it could be, his cock releasing inside the wonderful hold of his tight, slender legs- But, in such a tender, vulnerable moment of his mind and his body, the only thing that he can think of is his lord. His lord- _Kuro_ \- Kuro's softness, the sweet taste of his skin, his delightful presence against him. The heat that irradiates from him. The way Wolf can feel the vibrations of his quiet, throaty noises as he rests his face in the curve of his shoulder.

He has a hard time trying to pull himself away from his lord afterwards, to drag his skin away from his heat, to get his nose out of his soft hair. The illusion of being able to keep himself entangled on Kuro's warmth and tenderness forever is... startlingly tempting. Especially as his lord reaches back with an arm to caress his loose hair, his small, weakened fingers brushing softly through his scalp as if in a tender, wordless praise. Wolf feels like in the midst of a thick haze, the humidity sticking to his skin and the lovely scent of Kuro's neck clouding his head.

Slowly, carefully, Wolf takes distance from him and has the intention of helping his lord to rest more comfortably inside of the bath again, but Kuro, unexpectedly, pushes him softly for Wolf himself to sit on the pool floor as he did before. And, when he does, Lord Kuro sits on his lap, his frame light over Wolf's legs, his skin still too tender, his closeness still too sweet.

Bending them towards his chest, Kuro rubs his knees with the palm of his hand. Although they look as smooth and pale as the rest of his skin, no redness or injuries in sight, Wolf guesses that the hard stone of the pool hasn't been kind to them. Gently, he cups one of his legs and bows his head down to lay a kiss over the sore knee.

"My lord. I apologize," Wolf says, his voice rough. He isn't sure what he is apologizing for- If it's for his lord's pained skin, or for behaving in such a crude way, or for losing control of himself- Perhaps, and most surely, it is for all of it.

Lord Kuro smiles up at him, and shakes his head softly. His cheeks are still flushed pink, and his expression seems to Wolf's eyes even softer than it was before. To be looked at by his lord with this lovely tenderness and blissful exhaustion on his eyes-

"It's fine. It was worth it," Kuro tells him, and relaxes his posture on his lap, resting his head against Wolf's chest. Against his better judgment, Wolf cannot deny the pleasant heat he feels under his skin at such words. "Do you think we have alerted the guards somehow?"

Probably not, as they would have approached them already if they did. Looking back on it, and even if the bathing chamber is far enough from the guarded gates, all of this was quite reckless. But if his lord thinks that it was worth it, then...

"Doesn't seem like it," Wolf offers. And then, forces himself to say, "but we should head back soon."

"Yes," Lord Kuro says, quietly. A moment passes. "...Can we stay only for a bit longer, though?"

He anticipated such a question, and thus Wolf has the answer ready on his lips. "My lord," he says, in an affirmation. It is not his place to decide when to do what, but he knows he will need to insist once more after a while, only to ensure his lord's safe return.

Lord Kuro lets out a contented exhalation, and seeks for his hand under the water to interlace their fingers together.

"It feels nice. To be close to you again," he says, his voice soft.

Wolf doesn't think they have ever been this close before, and with good reason. He still feels a deep seated combination of heat and shame at even having his lord this close, at their skin touching each other's, at how tenderly he is holding his hand. This is completely outside of his duty, of the realm of what he has permitted to do, and yet- And yet, Lord Kuro seems so delighted, so at ease at this intimate proximity between them, at everything that happened just a moment ago.

"Wolf. You should come to me whenever you wish. If you feel lonely, or cold, or even if it's just because you desire it." His lord's voice is so kind, his words reaching Wolf's ears with such warmth.

He... He doesn't know if he would be able to do so, not without his lord prompting him to do it first. But he still feels the gripping want to remain at Lord Kuro's side always, at all times, in all circumstances. To remain this close, to keep him on his arms, to watch over him as he basks on his devotion and his attentions.

It is a mere fantasy, an impossible wish, and Wolf knows it. But, if only for a moment, if only for a brief instant in a quiet night, if only for as long as his lord holds him close and welcomes him into his tender body and his gentle affection-

Wolf caresses his small hand with his thumb, his hold on Kuro's fingers a bit firmer, a bit tighter.

And says, "yes, my lord."

**Author's Note:**

> ...Someday I'll write a fic that doesn't sound exactly the same as all the others, and that isn't narrated in deep pov and present tense. Someday. Maybe. Hahah~. (Nope,probablynotgonnahappen.)
> 
> I feel like I haven't mentioned it before, but hit me up on Twitter @ eldritchmachina if you want to talk about Kuro/Wolf or Sekiro in general!


End file.
